


Gal Pals / Girls Got to Stick Together

by peggyolsson



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyolsson/pseuds/peggyolsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is on a horrible blind date, and has gone to the bathroom to call a friend to get her out of there. Enter Joyce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gal Pals / Girls Got to Stick Together

It had been a bad idea listening to Stan, she should have known. She usually doesn’t listen to him, even when it comes to work, so why had his teasing gotten to her? He had asked if she had any plans on Friday, and immediately regretted it when she said she was going to stay at the office late, to finish off a pitch, at which Stan had laughed and offered one of his friends. “Be young, go out and dance! I have a friend you might like.” “I don’t know about that,” Peggy had brushed him off, wondering what kind of company Stan kept. Throughout the week, Stan had hinted at her sad weekend plans, and finally, she had snapped and said, “Fine, I’ll meet your friend if it means so much to you. Get back to work,” she added, when she saw Stan’s triumphant smile under his beard.  
Friday came, and she had left the office early, but she didn’t leave until she was certain that Stan had left. Before stepping out on Madison Avenue, in the late-summer afternoon, she had gone to the ladies’ room, where she refreshed her lip stick and reassured herself that it would be good for her to get out.  
She met with Stan’s friend, Alan, at a coffee shop, one of those hipster places that Peggy usually did not have time for. The back wall consisted of one big, blackboard with the menu scribbled on it in colorful chalk. The furniture was mismatched, and huge brass lampshades hung from the ceiling. Alan sat across from her, separated by two cups of coffee. He had encouraged her to get any coffee she liked, but she picked black coffee, and he followed suit. “You’re right,” he said, stirring his cup, “coffee ought to be simple. I mean, do you really need flavors for coffee, right?” Peggy smiled, “I just picked it because it’s uncomplicated, simple.” She shrugged.  
Now, her coffee cup was empty, and she was bored. She wondered if Stan had set her up with Alan as a joke, and she glanced down on her watch, regretting she ever went in the first place. It felt like it had been forever, but it had only been 10 minutes. When was it acceptable to leave? He did not even notice that she was looking for a way out, he just told her about his job, and a situation he had somehow solved by using his extensive knowledge of retro video games. He was in the middle of a monologue about how he wanted to launch his own app, when Peggy excused herself to the ladies’ room. When the door to the bathrooms closed behind her, she sighed and looked at her reflection in the mirror. After a beat, she took out her phone and called her roommate. “What do I do? It’s only been ten minutes, I’m bored to death and he keeps talking about himself. Would it be rude to just leave?” The door opened behind her, and a woman with a slicked back ponytail stepped in. Peggy gave her a quick look; she was dressed in a men’s blazer, loose jeans and heels. “I mean, I don’t want to be rude, but I can’t stand another minute with him.” “Then don’t be rude and stick it out. He might be okay, if you get to know him. You’re sometimes a little too picky with guys anyway,” her roommate chirped through the phone. “I don’t need that right now, you sound exactly like my mother.” “Text me with what you find out,” she said and cut the line. “How helpful,” Peggy muttered to herself, momentarily forgotten all about the girl. She was, however, reminded, when she turned to her. “I couldn’t help but overhearing – and well, I saw you at the table inside. Can I help you out?” “Would you?” Peggy’s eyes lit up. “Sure, we girls have to stick together.” They exchanged smiles. “You go in there, I’ll pass the table and we’ll pretend to be good friends and I’ll ask if you want to go to a thing with me right now.” “So, I’ll just ditch him?” “You can ask if he wants to come along, but that’s not really the goal.” Peggy grimaced. “I’d feel bad.” “Don’t worry, I’ll think of something. Go back out there, I promise it’ll work.” “Thank you.” She was about to leave, when she turned around. “I’m Peggy, by the way. It’d look weird if you didn’t know my name. “I’m Joyce.” Her smile was kind and her eyes were warm and soft. Peggy felt herself drawn to her, but she closed the door behind her and sat down with Alan.  
Time suddenly seemed to pass even more slowly – how long was Joyce going to let her wait? She thought, but as soon as she had, a hand was on her shoulder, “Peggy! Hi!” Joyce was standing in front of her, a wide smile on her face, “Joyce!” she exclaimed, feeling genuinely excited to see her. “How are you?” Joyce asked. “I’m fine, what about you?” They exchanged pleasantries as if they were old friends. “This might be a bit far-fetched, but there’s this art exhibition down on 23rd and I’m headed there now. The whole gang’s gonna be there. Do you wanna come with me?” Peggy looked over at her date for the first time, “uh,” she hesitated, smiling her best apologetic smile. “Would you mind?” “Well,” he began, but Joyce cut him off before he could say anymore “I’m sorry,” she spoke directly to Alan for the first time. “but it’s such an opportunity for Peggy. Did you know she’s a bit of an artist, and that all the art critics are gonna be there? She can’t miss out on this,” her voice raised an octave, which seemed to freak him out a little bit. “I- It’s fine” he nodded, and Peggy couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt amidst the wave of relief she felt, mixed with a strange, new sensation, too. She smiled at Alan, her first genuine smile. “Thanks.” She got up and gathered her light coat and her purse. Joyce waited for her, and they walked out together. When they reached the street, Joyce offered her arm, and they walked like that for a few minutes, passing the store fronts and cars parked on the curb. Peggy felt the warmth from Joyce’s arm on hers, and she tried to pass it off as something friendly. “Thanks,” she said. Joyce turned to look at her, and smiled. “You’re welcome. Listen, I actually am going to an exhibition on 23rd. Do you want to come?” “Really?” “Yeah, I’m a terrible liar, so I had to be honest.” “Where did the artist thing come from then?” “How can I know you’re not an artist?” She lifted an eyebrow. “I’m really not an artist.” “That doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate art?” Joyce said, a teasing smile on her lips. Peggy reciprocated her smile, a tingling feeling all over her. “Then let’s go.”


End file.
